The present invention relates to a cable carriage or trolley having a base frame with rollers for running on a rail, the cable being fastened to the base frame or trolley carriage body by means of a suspension device gripping around the cable.
Cable trolleys of the type to which the invention pertains are, for example, shown in German Pat. No. 2,262,191. This patent moreover discloses a cable suspension which includes a round rod running through the trolley body, and having downwardly extending ends being provided with threads so that a cable support platform can be fastened thereto by means of nuts. This particular type of suspension was found to be quite practical, and is particularly to be recommended for heavy suspensions used, for example, when several cable bundles are suspended one above the other. On the other hand, for lighter loads, this kind of heavy duty suspension is really not justified.